


The Way to Love

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Gap (7 years), M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Jongdae, ever so patient Jongdae, watches him carefully, until Chanyeol gets on top of him.  - This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Age gap and pet names don’t necessarily mean daddy kink. This fic is not meant to be a daddy kink fic. To the prompter, I chose Chen, I hope you don’t mind. I was gonna add only one or two pet names, but… yeah… this fic happened. Thanks to my betas L and S. Thanks to the mod for your hard work.

His legs tremble as he slowly settles on Jongdae’s lap. The man carefully places his hands on the insistent boy on top of him. Chanyeol can’t hide his desperation in the way he kisses Jongdae, the sloppy way his lips open and his tongue moves. Jongdae, ever so patient Jongdae, lets him do what he wants, rubbing a soothing hand over Chanyeol’s back. His boyfriend smiles into the kiss when he bites his lip pulling a keening noise out of the young boy. It all makes warmth spread down Chanyeol’s body. Warmth that makes him hot, makes him want to take off his clothes and rut on top of Jongdae. But he doesn’t dare to ask; he doesn’t dare to tell him how he wants it.

 

It’s Jongdae’s touch on his body what makes Chanyeol relax and feel more comfortable. The man knows how to keep his at times over-eager personality at bay. Jongdae, whose experience intimidates Chanyeol, says nothing; he always smiles and carefully guides him through sex, patiently, lovingly, easily. And Chanyeol’s heart swells because of it. His heart beats not faster, but louder, as if it wants to speak, to tell Jongdae how much Chanyeol lo‒ no, they don’t use that word.

 

“Easy, easy,” Jongdae whispers against his mouth.

 

Chanyeol whines needily, trying to place himself over his boyfriend’s lap, to fully sit on it, but the way he’s got his legs bent on the couch stops him. His too long legs don’t let him feel Jongdae’s hard cock under him. He feels his own groin aching, asking for the friction that he can’t give. Frustrated, Chanyeol breaks the kiss and envelops Jongdae tight with his whole body, rubbing himself on the man’s stomach. His mouth is by the man’s ear and he starts kissing all the skin that he can find, hoping he can enjoy it too, despite Chanyeol’s failure.

 

“Shhh, Yeollie.” Chanyeol moans at the nickname.

 

Jongdae’s hands rub up his back, making his t-shirt ride up and him shiver. They move around his body and soon they’re holding his jaw, pulling him away. Jongdae makes Chanyeol look at him in the eye.

 

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” But Chanyeol doesn’t reply. He stares into Jongdae’s eyes, going from left to right, assuring himself that his boyfriend’s not disappointed, just worried. “It’s okay. How about we go to the bedroom?” He nods.

 

“I’m sorry, I got too… excited.” Chanyeol laughs awkwardly as he lifts off Jongdae. His sweatpants are tenting embarrassingly and he tries to hide it behind his hands.

 

But Jongdae, nice, caring Jongdae, takes his hand as he stands up from the couch, circling his fingers around Chanyeol’s wrist, pulling his hands away. He is only looking at his face, a loving smile playing on the corner of his lips.

 

“Come on.”

 

Chanyeol lets himself be guided, as always, by Jongdae. From the moment they met, Chanyeol’s discovered things about himself he never knew existed. The man’s presence in his life brought them all to light, like the way he enjoys pleasing, how much he wants to please and be praised, how much he loves attention. Jongdae’s dark eyes on him, that kitten smirk, he can make Chanyeol do anything the man wants, because it’s always worth it.

 

He knows how worth it it is when Jongdae doesn’t throw him on the bed. He makes him stand by the bed. “Baby boy.” And it’s only the pet name, but Chanyeol knows what he has to do.

 

Laying naked on the bed, he waits for his boyfriend to take off his work clothes and get the lube and condoms. He waits, watching, not touching himself, because he’s just too distracted by Jongdae’s body. The man is smaller than Chanyeol, shorter, narrower shoulders. But his arms, his chest, his abs, his legs; they’re all thicker, more developed, he’s got more muscle than Chanyeol. The light of the room shows every plane and line in Jongdae’s body, every mole, every place Chanyeol wants to touch, or kiss, or bite.

 

“Please, Jongdae, please.” He feels his cock leaking on his stomach, hot and waiting. He shivers.

 

“Patience,” Jongdae says with a smile. “I need to get you ready carefully. It’s your turn today.” Chanyeol nods. He prefers it this way. “Do you wanna do it?” Chanyeol considers it, his fingers are longer, but there’s nothing like another person’s warmth inside of him.

 

“No. You know how I like it.” He grins at Jongdae, who leans over and places a short, quick kiss on his mouth.

 

Jongdae knows, of course he knows. As he opens him slowly, he kisses Chanyeol’s skin. He doesn’t just kiss it, he treasures it, he worships it with his mouth. Chanyeol loves this part, how Jongdae’s mouth and fingers work at the same time, building up his arousal. He doesn’t know if the man does it so well because he’s experienced or because he learned to read Chanyeol’s body right.

 

When Jongdae pulls out his fingers and gets himself ready, Chanyeol smiles again through hazy eyes and a needy whine. It makes the man chuckle. His cock enters slowly; it’s not common for them to have rough sex, because he keeps Chanyeol’s excitement under control. If Chanyeol were to ride him, maybe it’d be him who controls the pace.

 

The familiarity and comfort with which Jongdae bends Chanyeol’s long legs and places them around his waist before he starts thrusting makes Chanyeol feel his heart get warmer. His boyfriend pecks his lips once he starts moving. The kiss becomes open mouthed soon enough, when Chanyeol can’t stop himself from groaning in pleasure. Jongdae grunts, as he bites Chanyeol’s lower lip and snaps his hips hard.

 

“Oh, fuck!” He cries when he feels a burst of pleasure.      

  

And Jongdae keeps going, having found the nerves than can make him become a total mess. Chanyeol wraps his arms around his boyfriend with his eyes closed. All his senses are focused on the cock moving inside of him, their hips coming in contact, Jongdae’s breath on his sweaty skin.

 

“Can you… come for me, baby boy?” Jongdae asks through his grunts.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t reply, he can’t reply. His hand moves in between their bodies and he strokes himself. He cries out as he comes, eyelids closed. His cock trapped, leaving a mess of come, throbs; Chanyeol feels it in his hand.

 

“Jongdae, Jongdae,” he pants and, when he opens his eyes to look at the man, Jongdae’s eyes flutter closed. His boyfriend fills the condom, hips stuttering, but still moving hard, tensing, going deep. Chanyeol feels it all. Chanyeol wants to feel it all.

 

‒

 

When Chanyeol met Jongdae, he had already turned nineteen and had only had one boyfriend. He worked at a photocopy shop to get enough money to pay for his tuition. One day, a handsome man, perfectly dressed in tailored suit, walked in with a nice smile on his face and it was enough to make Chanyeol smitten with him. He came back often to make photocopies of certain documents or sometimes houses or buildings’ plans. Day by day, Chanyeol created a profile of a renowned architect, a professional man who lived for his job, charming enough to have many friends. He only got to see how accurate or inaccurate his profile had been when the man started talking to him. Kim Jongdae, he was called, and the wrinkles around his eyes made him look older than he already was, at twenty-six years old. He had started working at an architecture firm as soon as he had graduated. He was charming, incredibly so, always speaking openly and grinning widely at Chanyeol, while the boy worked on the copy machine.

 

Chanyeol realized he had a crush one day in the spring when Jongdae took off his jacket and carefully placed it on the counter. He slowly rolled up his sleeves, showing his veiny forearms. The man lifted his eyes when he noticed Chanyeol was still, motionless, staring at him.

 

“Everything ok?” He asked and Chanyeol choked, coughed and pretended he was fine.

 

That day, Jongdae left the shop with a very anxiety-inducing smirk on his face. Chanyeol knew he was screwed. He had fallen for Jongdae’s personality and only that day he became aware of how physically attracted he was to the man.

 

‒

 

Finding the right time and way of telling Jongdae what he wants to do seems hard. They always do things Jongdae’s way but only because Chanyeol doesn’t feel confident enough to ask for more. He’s been trying to tell him that he wants to try new things. Whenever he phrases it in his head, it sounds weird, so weird his mind blanks when Jongdae asks him what he’s thinking about. But, Jongdae, ever so patient Jongdae, waits, looking into his eyes with the fondest look that melts Chanyeol’s insides. He loses himself in those dark and caring eyes, grinning like an idiot, as Baekhyun always says whenever Chanyeol talks about his boyfriend.

 

“I want to ride you,” he blurts out.

 

Jongdae’s eyes grow bigger, and his eyebrows follow that movement. The man looks surprised, but it doesn’t take long until a pleased smile appears on his face. “Oh, really?”

 

Chanyeol splutters sounds, before he’s able to reply. “I want to ride you,” he whispers quietly in the middle of the busy coffee shop they’re currently at. Cursing his own voice and his lack of control of it, he waits for an answer.

 

The man chuckles lightly, amusement playing on his eyes and lips. “Not here,” he says, taking a sip of his coffee. His eyes turn darker, matching the drink in his hand, and travel down Chanyeol’s body. “I’d like that.”

 

“I didn’t mean here,” Chanyeol whines quietly, feeling extremely on edge because of the look Jongdae is giving him.

 

“Later, then,” Jongdae says as the final words for the subject. The rest of the conversation turns light, varying from one thing to another, quick, like they both usually speak.

 

‒  

 

They didn’t just hit it off with physical attraction; it grew from their usual conversations to mild flirting, to actual flirting. When Jongdae noticed his attraction, he actively started something between them, and Chanyeol couldn’t be more thankful to the man for being the one who took the first step and asked him out. Chanyeol’s always been brave, but Jongdae was one of the most intimidating men he’d ever met, with his impeccable style and enchanting smile. On their first date, the man proved to him that there was no need to be afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing. He was understanding, very, very mindful of him, and it made Chanyeol show him his own personality easily. The man simply laughed and enjoyed his company and the more he smiled, the harder Chanyeol fell. So, when one date became four, five, six, Chanyeol was ready for whatever Jongdae wanted from the relationship, except to end it.

 

An ending never came; all that happened was the sex.

 

Chanyeol’s long limbs were awkward with every move. Their first time was filled with giggles and repositioning for both of them to be completely comfortable. Chanyeol’s legs were really difficult to deal with when his boyfriend topped, which was most of the time. Soon after they started having sex, he discovered that he really enjoyed Jongdae’s hips bucking hard, deeply into him. And Jongdae’s face showed how much he liked having Chanyeol, long limbed Chanyeol, under him like that.

 

Chemistry was present in every aspect of their relationship. Chanyeol loved every bit of it. He was still young; Jongdae was older and lived a different life. At times, it felt like Jongdae’s experience and Chanyeol’s inexperience were a mismatch. Chanyeol wanted to be good for the man, to show him he could be as good as Jongdae was. Yet, when they were together in bed, Jongdae’s soft words calling him pet names, their bodies tangled in the sheets, all Chanyeol could see was how well they fit and how much he wanted to stay like that forever.

 

‒

 

“So, what were you saying back there, big boy?” When Jongdae uses that pet name, he asks him to explain himself, to be open and not shy about anything. The man is sitting on the couch, observing Chanyeol, who’s sitting on the floor, by his feet.

 

“I’m too big…” Chanyeol starts. When Jongdae tries to refute, he stops him with a hand on his thigh, which his boyfriend takes in his. “I want to ride you, but I’m too big and, to be honest, I’ve never done it before.” He thinks of past relationships. “You know I’d never bottomed before I met you.”

 

“We can work it out. It’s not difficult.” And his smile is understanding as always, as kind as he is, as soothing as his hand that squeezes Chanyeol’s.

 

Jongdae’s bedroom’s full of memories together, from the first time Chanyeol walked in and saw how tidy and minimalistic it was to the image from a few days ago with their clothes scattered around the floor in the morning after Chanyeol’s night in. Jongdae never apologizes if the room is a mess; a bedroom is to live in, he explained to him once when he was pulling off his shirt and dropping it on the ground. That night they left traces of their lives all over the room. Chanyeol particularly enjoyed being fucked on the desk, and that one time Jongdae rode him on the chair.

 

“Teach me h-ow.” Chanyeol’s voice cracks as he looks at the chair.

 

“Of course. But we’re doing it on the bed, ok?” Jongdae’s fingers on his chin turn Chanyeol’s face to look at him. He places a kiss on Chanyeol’s lips, before leaning away, smiling gently at him. “Baby boy.”

 

Chanyeol’s clothes come off with ease. At first, Jongdae crawls on top of him, kissing him gently, slowly working him up. Chanyeol wants to rush things, he wants to turn him over and sit on him. The want that boils inside his veins is the effect the man has on him; it’s what has him aching to be touched and be full. Jongdae chuckles quietly when Chanyeol’s hands curl on his back trying to hold onto it, while his hips start rutting against Jongdae’s thigh.

 

“Easy, boy.” Jongdae kisses him once. “This time, you’ll do it,” he tells him, handing him a small bottle of lube.

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol breathes out.

 

He sits back against the frame of the bed, coating his fingers. Jongdae simply sits back and observes. When they first started having sex, Chanyeol found it awkward to have someone’s eyes on himself as he did it. But in time, he grew accustomed. It was Jongdae’s way of learning what he wanted, studying every move, every expression. All the while, Jongdae strokes himself slowly. Chanyeol likes seeing the foreskin on his cock cover and uncover it as his hand moves languidly. The way he moves shows how entranced he is watching Chanyeol.

 

“Am I doing well?” Of course, he doesn’t need an answer. Chanyeol knows he’s doing well. Jongdae’s eyes on his tell him more than any word could ever say. And the man nods, just to confirm how well he is doing.

 

Pleased, Chanyeol works himself open a bit faster until his hole is clenching needily around his fingers, asking for more. He pulls out, whining. He’s nowhere near close to coming; he avoided his prostrate, he wants to last as long as possible.

 

“Good, very good.” Jongdae’s face relaxes, his brows that were furrowed in concentration untense. “Now, come here,” he says, laying on his back by Chanyeol’s side.

 

He looks smaller this way, waiting for Chanyeol to take his place. For the first time since they started, Chanyeol feels afraid of crushing him. He’s too big, too heavy. Even if the man’s body is strong, Chanyeol’s body is too much. His hesitation shows on his face, because after putting on a condom, Jongdae takes his hand and rubs his thumb soothingly.

 

“Why are you so afraid?” There’s the fond look again, the one that makes him want to be good and make Jongdae feel an ounce of what the man makes him feel. His heart beats faster when Jongdae’s fingers take and caress his chin. “You can do this.”

 

Chanyeol sighs. “I’m…” He doesn’t even know what he wants to say. All he can do is stretch his leg over his boyfriend’s hips.

 

Jongdae, ever so patient Jongdae, watches him carefully, until Chanyeol gets on top of him. His legs are bent awkwardly as he holds himself up, afraid of settling down. Yet, Jongdae’s hands run over his thighs, soothingly. His fingertips slide over his skin, until he reaches his hips and brings him down. Chanyeol plops unceremoniously on his lap; Jongdae doesn’t complain. Chanyeol’s ass is on the man’s thighs. Their cocks come in contact when he leans forward a bit, making both of them hiss.

 

“Come a little closer, yeah?” Jongdae whispers.

 

“Ok.” Chanyeol sounds so insecure. It’s not what he wanted when he thought about riding him. He wanted to show a confident side of himself, be in control for once. Yet, all he can do is feel his trembling legs when he moves his ass, placing it above Jongdae’s cock.

 

“Now, move a little. Just slide your hips back and forth,” whispers Jongdae, whose hands have moved back to Chanyeol’s thighs, not to guide him, but to calm him. His hands touch and knead the muscle reverently, worshiping his legs not with his words, but with his hands.

 

When Chanyeol’s rim catches on the head of Jongdae’s cock, he moans and his boyfriend hums appreciatively, eyes never leaving Chanyeol on top of him. Then, he takes Chanyeol’s tense arms, that are bent awkwardly since he doesn’t know where to place them. Chanyeol’s big hands cover a big part of Jongdae’s chest.

 

“There you go, Yeollie,” his boyfriend whispers. There’s a fond smile on his lips when Chanyeol looks down at him. The man is absolutely beautiful, a face full of expressions, each and everyone a piece of Jongdae that he loves. Chanyeol smiles. “Keep moving.” He eagerly nods, grinding his hips on top of Jongdae.

 

“Is it good?” He asks and this time he does need the assurance that he’s doing it well. He bites his lip, partly because he’s worried and partly because sounds are trying to escape his mouth when he feels his ass rubbing on Jongdae’s cock.

 

“You’re doing great. You’re beautiful like this.” Jongdae’s eyes speak before his words do. And Chanyeol feels his heart beat faster because of it all, because of his words, his look, and the lo‒, the love Chanyeol feels.

 

“Can I…? Now?” His voice sounds shaky and needy. Jongdae nods.

 

Chanyeol takes Jongdae’s cock in his hand and positions it at his entrance. The head presses the rim, slowly, and it’s one of the most pleasurable moments for him, when Jongdae’s about to enter him. This moment, he savours it; this moment is slow. Then, he sinks down. He stays still, full with Jongdae’s cock, letting the feeling of it make warmth spread all through his body. The initial uncomfort of it all fades away as he starts grinding the way he did before. He moans, pleasure taking over every fiber of his body. The faster he moves, the better it feels.

 

And Jongdae’s words keep going, telling him how good it feels. Chanyeol’s pleased to know it’s not just good for him, but for Jongdae too.

 

“You‒ ah, you can ride me now, babe,” Jongdae doesn’t say, he moans it.

 

Chanyeol lifts his hips, pressing his hands softly on his boyfriend’s body, to keep himself steady. And comes back down. A spike of pleasure makes him cry out when Jongdae’s cock rubs against his walls, coming in contact with his prostate. He does it again, again, again. He starts to get louder, as he gets lost in the feeling of Jongdae’s cock burying deep inside of him.

 

He lifts again, and Jongdae’s cock pulls out. He opens his eyes whining and realizes he had closed them the moment he started bouncing.

 

“I’m‒”

 

“Are you going to apologize for this?” The man raises an eyebrow at him. Chanyeol chuckles and grins. Jongdae, sweaty, sexy Jongdae, takes his hands in his and holds them up. “Do it again.”

 

“Yeah. It…” He tries to speak as he positions himself again, freeing one hand from Jongdae’s to guide his cock to his entrance again. When it enters, he moans loudly. “It feels so good.”

 

“Go as fast as you want, baby boy.”

 

That’s all Chanyeol needs before he starts bouncing again, feeling the brushing of Jongdae’s member on his prostate, making him cry out. He loves it. And he picks up the pace quickly, while Jongdae’s arms keep him balanced holding his hands. It’s tiring, though. He can feel his legs weakening the longer he does it. But he keeps going, he doesn’t want to stop.

 

For the first time, it’s Chanyeol who’s deciding the pace, who’s doing things the way he wants to, the one who’s in control, for now. Jongdae lets him; his face shows how much he likes it. A few words keep escaping his lips, telling him how good it feels and Chanyeol pants loudly in response. What Chanyeol wants to do is make a mess of Jongdae the same way the man does to him.

 

When he drops down and Jongdae’s head rubs him again, he clenches.

 

“Ah! Fuck!” Jongdae cries and Chanyeol realizes what he can do to give more pleasure to him. Clenching hard, the both of them feel good.

 

Chanyeol can feel his orgasm building up and he hurries to get both of them off, as he keeps going. Never letting go of Jongdae’s hands. He needs to, wants to touch himself until he comes.

 

“Come for me, _lov_ e,” Jongdae speaks in between moans.

 

Chanyeol comes, hard, untouched, and feeling more than just the orgasm in his body. His come splatters on Jongdae’s stomach, leaving white lines over his abs, as Chanyeol trembles above him. After he calms and relaxes, falling on top of Jongdae, the man grabs his hips and starts thrusting up. With the little energy he has left, Chanyeol follows his moves and helps him reach completion. Feeling Jongdae’s hips under him as he comes is so very different from any other position. Chanyeol shows him how much he likes it with low, deep, pleased moans.

 

“You… ah… did great,” Jongdae never forgets to praise him. And Chanyeol leaves a few kisses on the man’s neck.

 

‒

 

The first nickname was _Yeollie_ , a common nickname, not surprising. When it first came out of Jongdae’s lips, all Chanyeol felt was familiarity, the sweetness of the word, and Jongdae’s natural affection. It started popping up more and more often, especially in intimate moments, when it was just the two of them, no matter what they were doing. Chanyeol enjoyed it. It was the first sign Jongdae gave him that told him he was special.

 

It was strange to hear _baby boy_ for the first time, especially because Jongdae hadn’t ever referred to Chanyeol as _baby_. But he liked it, quite a lot more than he expected. It was different from an alliteration of his own name; it was even more special. And he started craving for it. Jongdae at first used it in day to day situations, until he noticed his reaction to it. Then, he started saving it only for their most intimate encounters. That’s how _baby boy_ became the pet name that got Chanyeol willing and naked for Jongdae.

 

Jongdae is a very attentive man. He’s always noticed how Chanyeol feels. He reads him in the way he smiles, lop sided when feeling bashful, in the way he scratches his neck, how he furrows his eyebrows when things confuse him. Jongdae noticed soon after meeting Chanyeol that he had insecurities. Chanyeol felt his own differences with the man played against him, that soon he could stop being special to Jongdae. But Chanyeol understood instantly the meaning of _big boy_. It was Jongdae’s way of showing him that he wasn’t treating him as too young, it was just him being affectionate. And _big boy_ became their way to speak openly, about their relationship, their feelings. _Big boy_ makes Chanyeol trust Jongdae even more, knowing that whatever Chanyeol wants to say, Jongdae will understand.

 

 _Love._ Well, that one’s new.  


End file.
